Black Satin
by theDoctorlies
Summary: A little birthday surprise sends Sasuke reeling. SasuNaru, hinted InoSaku! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

Summary: A little birthday surprise sends Sasuke reeling. SasuNaru, hinted InoSaku!

A/N: This is a little birthday present for our dearest Sasuke-kun. July 23rd people. Review!!

* * *

"I don't want a party this year. I didn't want one last year, either. No party this year." Uchiha Sasuke glared at the two girls; one had blonde hair, and the other pink. Their arms were entwined and they had the same expression on their faces. "I mean it, Sakura. Ino. NO PARTIES." The dark haired boy's gaze drifted to the blond boy sitting innocently next to the two girls. "And you, don't help them."

"I won't even be here for your birthday!" Naruto said through a mouth full of ramen. He ignored Sasuke's glare and kept eating his ramen like he had been doing for the last half-hour. His three friends had been arguing about whether or not Sasuke should have a party during that same time. He completely agreed with Sakura and Ino – Sasuke needed more fun in his life – but he'd never tell the Uchiha that. He wanted to make it to his client with his body still intact. "If Sasuke-teme doesn't want a party, then you should listen."

"But he's turning eighteen! He's becoming an adult!" Ino exclaimed. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and leaned closer to the dark haired teen, her smile all jagged, white teeth. "Sasuke-kun is becoming a man! We can't miss out on that!"

And damn it all, if Sasuke didn't look good when he blushed, Naruto mused.

"I don't want a party!" The Uchiha glared darkly at the blond haired girl, then turned his attention to the boy noisily slurping up his ramen, trying to ignore the conversation altogether. Sasuke scowled at him, "Hurry up, dobe. I want to go train."

"You can't run away from us, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled sweetly, as her and Ino moved forward, latching onto both of his arms. The two girls were a lot stronger than they looked, especially when one of them was the Gondaime Hokage's apprentice. "You're going to have that party, Mister."

"Last year's party was pretty fun, ne?" Ino grinned.

"It would've been if you actually remembered what happened!" Sasuke growled heatedly, his cheeks flushing from the memories. Oh, yeah, he still remembered the embarrassment and humiliation of waking up next to someone's ass! He was just glad that Naruto didn't remember. "You guys got so drunk, it stopped being a party! I started drinking just to calm down!"

Sakura 'tsked' at him and looked at Ino from across the Uchiha heir's chest. "All right then, Sasuke-kun. No party for you, you party pooper." The pink haired girl grabbed her friend by her elbow and pulled her out of Ichiraku, Ino sticking her tongue out at Sasuke from over her shoulder.

Naruto frowned down at his empty bowl, then looked up at the fuming teen. "Hey, teme, can you buy me another bowl of ramen?" The blond nin asked. He tipped his bowl over his mouth, draining what little broth was left in it, which wasn't much. His stomach growled his agreement; he was still hungry.

"Fine." Sasuke pulled a couple of bills from his pocket and slapped them onto the counter harder than he meant to. Naruto actually flinched. "I'll be at the training ground." The Uchiha heir growled, his anger barely contained. "Meet me there when you're done, usuratonkachi."

Naruto didn't have enough time to mutter, "Hai!" before the dark haired teen stormed off.

"More ramen over here, old man!"

* * *

Naruto had miscalculated how pissed off Sasuke actually was. The training ground looked like a fire had ripped through it, sure signs that Sasuke had used his fire jutsu more than once, and his chidori at least once. The dark haired teen himself was sprawled out on the burnt grass.

"Oi, teme! You started to train without me!" The blond nin stood over his friend, his shadow falling over the pale boy's features. Sasuke's head tipped back to regard his teammate coolly, and then he huffed and pushed himself off the ground.

"I had to vent, dobe." The dark haired teen shoved his hands into his pants' pockets and muttered, "Women," under his breath. Naruto barely caught it and smiled knowingly at his comrade. He had to deal with Tsunade-baa-chan all the time. "By the way, Naruto," Sasuke tilted his head to the side in silent question, "you didn't say why you wouldn't be here for my birthday." He forced that last word out, at the same time wondering why his heart had given a sudden _thump_. What was wrong with him?

"Hahahaha…um, Tsunade-baa-chan sent me on a mission…haha…funny story actually." The Kyuubi-vessel slipped his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. He had forgotten to tell his teammates about his mission with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Oops. "We don't exactly know how long we'll be gone for. It's actually a B-ranked mission, so…"

"And how did that manage to slip your mind, usuratonkachi?" The Uchiha asked, his eyebrows drawn together. His heart gave another sudden, sharp _thump_ as a blush painted itself on the other boy's cheeks. It was kinda–dare he think it? -Cute. Sasuke shook his head to dislodge _those_ thoughts.

"…your birthday. Sorry I didn't tell you." Naruto kept talking and didn't realize that Sasuke had stopped listening to him a while ago. The Uchiha was never the one for talking and that's all Naruto really did. It was an endless cycle of talking and not listening. "But you really should let Sakura-chan throw you a party."

"No. No way, dobe. You don't remember what happened last year." Sasuke tried to stop the blush from crawling into his cheeks; he was remembering the blond's ass again. For a moment, he wouldn't have minded waking up to that every morning.

…_wait. WHAT?!_

"I don't want to do that ever again." And Sasuke didn't notice the look Naruto had on his face as the blond nin tilted his head to the side to stare at the ground.

Then Naruto said, "Are we gonna train or what?"

"Aa."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Naruto three days later, Sasuke headed towards the Uchiha compound with a heavy heart and a dreadful feeling. Sakura and Ino were going to plan a party whether he wanted one or not. As they said, turning eighteen was a huge milestone. There needed to be a celebration. There needed to be-

"-Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Hey there, cutie!" As Sasuke was walking past Ino's flower shop; the blonde girl pulled him inside and shoved him into a seat near the window. Sakura, Ino, and another girl-Sasuke couldn't remember her name-bombarded him with questions. "What's your favorite color?" "Do you like cake?" "Why don't you want a party?" "Are you in love with Naruto-kun?"-That one scared Sasuke a little-"Do you like anybody?" "Are you a pervert?" "Why didn't Naruto tell us he had a mission today?!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke breathed heavily through his nose, his hands flexing on his lap. The three girls in his face wore stunned expression and the pink haired girl looked like she was about to cry. "What's with all the questions?" He asked more calmly.

"We really want to throw you a party!" All three girls cooed in unison. The girl nearest him-he recognized her as Gaara's older sister Temari-threw her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her cheek in his hair.

"And you need to get laid, Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

Sasuke blushed hotly and watched the smirk spread across the girl's face. "What do you mean, get laid?" he protested, as her arms tightened around him. "Is that why you're so desperate to throw me a party? Just so I can get laid?"

"Maybe." Ino smiled conspiratorially, linking her arm with the pink haired girl's next to her. Suddenly they shared the same smile and Sasuke was scared for his virginity. "But poor Naruto's gonna miss his chance to get into your pants. Too bad, cutie." Ino winked at him, as if she knew something he didn't.

That was the last straw. The dark-haired boy firmly pushed Temari off of him and stormed out of Ino's flower shop, a million fragmented thoughts floating through his mind. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he didn't want to stop and think _why._ He just knew it had something to do with Naruto.

* * *

The party hummed around him as he sat stiffly on his couch, Ino and Sakura at either side of him, cooing soothing words in his ears. They hadn't broken into the sake yet and they were trying to convince him to open his presents; it was his birthday party, after all. Sasuke just glared heatedly at every single person that tried to talk to him. He hadn't wanted this in the first place.

"Come one, cutie!" Ino whispered in his ear. She had her head resting on his shoulder and his pink haired teammate was shooting glares at the both of them. "Open your presents! There's a black one over there that you'll enjoy opening." She nudged him gently in the side with her elbow, but the dark-haired teen stayed seated on his couch. He absolutely refused to move.

"Fine. I'll get them." Sakura pushed herself off the couch and walked over to a round table, where Sasuke's presents were neatly stacked. "Everybody! Sasuke-kun is opening his presents now!" The kunoichi said to the small group gathered around the Uchiha's stereo. She placed the brightly colored packages on the floor at her teammate's feet and took her seat back. "Go ahead; open them, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha growled softly under his breath as he picked up the first brightly wrapped present, and sat it in his lap. There was a tag at the top that read: To Sasuke-kun, From Sai. The dark-haired teen looked up at the other boy, obvious distaste in his eyes. He still disliked the ex ROOTS member. Sasuke carefully ripped the paper off the present, a dull look on his face. He hated unwrapping things.

"Clothes?" Sasuke deadpanned. He lifted the garment out of the box with tender fingers; it was a black, high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan stitched into the back, just like every other shirt he had. The only difference was the tiny little Konoha leaf symbol stitched into the sleeves. "Thank you, I guess." The Uchiha set the box and shirt aside for the next present. It was wrapped in dark green paper and was much smaller than the previous present. There was a card taped to the top.

Sasuke plucked the card from its envelope and read what was written in loopy handwriting on the inside. It was three simple words: _Sasuke-kun, have fun._ The Uchiha heir frowned at the card; there was no name on it. Shrugging, he opened the tiny package anyway, and stared down, mortified, at the orange little book Kakashi-sensei was obsessed with. The copy nin had given him porn for his birthday. Great…

"Open mine next!" Sakura squealed, shoving a box with bright pink wrapping into his arms, right over the little orange book. Her card was decorated with little hearts and swirls, much too girly for Sasuke's liking. "Come on! Open it!" She urged him.

The Uchiha unwrapped the present carefully and opened the box. It was a tiny picture frame of team seven, renewed to its former glory. It had been ripped to shreds soon after Sasuke had returned to Konoha; he had gotten sick of looking at himself so angry. But now, he traced his fingers over the three twelve years olds in the picture, wishing he could do it all over again, differently.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said, leaning over to pull the girl into a tight hug. "This means more to me than you know." After giving the girl a peck on her cheek, he pulled away to look down at the other presents at his feet. Sakura's eyes kept darting to the only black one, as if she really wanted to know what was in it. Frankly, Sasuke really wanted to know, too. But the best was for last.

After getting through all of his presents, Sasuke finally pulled the black one onto his lap. It wasn't wrapped in paper, but rather satin cloth. There was no card and no inkling as to whom the present was from. There were three people missing from his party, and he hoped this present was from Naruto.

Sasuke untied the ribbon at the top, and the satin cloth covering the box gave way. Underneath the cloth was the card, also black, with velvet covering the front. When Sasuke opened it, he could feel the corners of his mouth lift. _Teme, sorry I missed your birthday. I didn't tell anyone what I got you, so they're probably anxious! But don't show anyone! It's only for your eyes! Naruto._

The Uchiha lifted the lid and peeked inside. He couldn't quite see what it was, but the light from the lamp next to him was glinting off of it. He assumed it was a picture, so he shut the lid and turned to Sakura. She was biting her lip in anticipation.

"So? What is it?" she asked. The whole group leaned in towards the couple, waiting for the Uchiha heir's answer. They all looked so anxious.

"I don't know." Sasuke said honestly. He grabbed the ribbon and tied it back around the box. He was going to open this one when everyone left.

"Open it!" People chanted.

"I can't. Not until you leave." The dark-haired teen grabbed the remote next to his hand, pushed a button, and the stereo came to life. The people standing next to it startled, then slowly started to dance to the music. But there were still some people staring at him, mainly Ino and Sakura. "What? You can read the card!" Sasuke said defensively. "Naruto said it was for my eyes only!"

"Fine! I'll let you get away with it this time. Come on, Ino. Let's go dance." Sakura grabbed the blonde girl by the hands then dragged her off into the dancing cluster of people. Sasuke watched them go, leaving him alone on his couch once again.

* * *

"Bye, Sasuke-kun! You'd better tell me what Naruto got you later!" Sakura yelled at him, as her and Ino walked down the path to the street. They were holding hands and Sasuke was wondering if he had missed something. He shrugged and waved back anyway.

After the two girls were out of sight, he shut his door and leaned against it. He had waited all night to open that last present, and now he was getting his chance. He walked over to his couch and sat down, at the same time pulling the black box onto his lap. He untied the ribbon and lifted the lid up.

Sasuke's eyes widened and blood crept into his cheeks. It was a picture of Naruto and him; the blond boy pinned to the wall by Sasuke himself. The Uchiha had his knee nudged between the Kyuubi-vessel's legs and Sasuke could tell that they were drunk; it must've been taken at his birthday party last year. He wanted to know who had taken it and how Naruto had ended up with it.

Etched into the top of the picture frame, though, were the words 'True Love In Costume', and Sasuke found it to be fitting. But that just about explained everything: when he was angry that Naruto wouldn't be there for his birthday, and when Sakura and Ino were teasing him about the blond getting into his pants. So how long did it take for Naruto to realize all of this?

As Sasuke was thinking, desperate knocks sounded on his door, three in quick succession. The Uchiha glowered darkly at the door-who the hell was out this late?-and set the picture carefully down on his table. The black satin ribbon was still clutched in his fingers as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. On the other side was the last person he would've expected.

"Am I too late?" Naruto panted. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, noticing the ribbon clutched tightly between his teammate's fingers. The last time he had checked the time, it was nearly midnight, and that's when he had left his apartment. "So it's still your birthday?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said dully, still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Naruto was _standing in his doorway._ The blond nin wasn't supposed to be back for another three days. "Why are you back so early, dobe? Did your client die?"

"No. I came to give you your present." Naruto grinned. He pushed his way past the taller boy and noticed the black box sitting on his table. Looked like the other boy was still unwrapping his presents.

"But you already did." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the shorter teen, and motioned towards the box Naruto was staring at. "Wasn't that it?"

"No."

"No?" Sasuke asked, confused. If Naruto hadn't given him that picture, then…who the hell did?! "All right, usuratonkachi. Where's my present?" The dark haired teen hastily hid the picture before Naruto could see it, then moved to stand in front of him. "Is it a picture? Or a book? Or maybe clothes?"

"You have to close your eyes first." Naruto told him.

"I don't see why-"

"-Just close 'em, teme!" The blond nin said forcefully. The Uchiha grumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear before shutting his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Naruto told him to unfold his arms, which led to more curses on Sasuke's part. "Okay," Naruto said, "are you ready?"

"Mm." Sasuke's hands twitched down at his sides. He was still thinking about that picture. Who the hell had given it to him? Naruto probably didn't even know about it. If the blond ever found it, then…Sasuke's heart sank. So Naruto really didn't like him that way.

Arms slipped around his neck, obviously Naruto's-who else's would they be?-and lips kissed his tentatively. Sasuke's heart gave a sharp _thump_ as he kissed back hesitantly, not sure if he'd be any good. He couldn't believe Naruto was kissing him.

And suddenly something was being pressed into his hand, something that felt oddly like a small tube of lotion. But when Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke looked down, his cheeks heated even more. It was a bottle of lubricant, not a bottle of lotion. When the Uchiha looked back up, Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, and the blue was a lot darker than Sasuke remembered.

"You had this planned with Ino and Sakura, didn't you?" Sasuke looked at him accusingly then abruptly dropped his eyes down to the lubricant.

"Not exactly." Naruto leaned forward to kiss the other boy again, running his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip. When they broke for air, the blond smiled up at him. "Happy birthday, teme."

_Owari_

* * *

Review?


End file.
